


Don't

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want you to remember this. Whatever happens next, this is real"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

Asami kissed her for the first time in the gazebo, two nights after her father was arrested for being an equalist. It was fierce and hungry and left Korra's lips swollen and tingling. They stood there against the setting sun, fingers interlocked and faces close, for nearly the full minute it took for them to catch their breath. When she looked up, Asami's eyes were shining and panic flooded trough her at the thought of having done something wrong.  
  
"I just want you to remember this. Whatever happens next, _this_ is real"  
  
Korra didn't really understand what she meant. At least, not until she was standing over a chi blocker in the middle of a fight, clutching their mask. Asami stared up at her, this time her eyes swimming with fear. She scrambled up back to her feet, hands loose and out of position for a fight. Korra had noticed through their entire exchange that the chi blocker hadn't attacked once. She had stayed on the defensive, only jabbing when she absolutely needed to. The Avatar stood there motionless; her fingers continued to hold the mask in a vice grip. She mumbled Asami's name in disbelief.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked softly. She could hear the sounds of battle around them but none of it was as important as this right now.  
  
"Korra, you can't stop me. Don't try" Asami warned.  
  
"Stop this. Please"  
  
"I said _don't_ " Frustrated by the turn of events, she attacked Korra again, no longer holding back. Her anger made her sloppy and Korra's shock gave her a detached feeling that allowed her handle the jabs with a quick efficiency. Asami lashed out with a low kick to try and knock her off her feet. Korra rolled over it and grabbed Asami's forearm as she came to a crouch. [Kneeling on the ground, they stared at one another, expressions set in determination.](http://gillywulf.tumblr.com/post/102209667434/beroberos-equalist-asami-kinda-thing-idek-just)  
  
"I love you" Korra confessed, her voice sure and forceful. "We can get through this if you just _help_ me understand" Asami shook her head.  
  
"This isn't something you can understand-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're a bender. The concept of being a non bender is completely impossible for you to understand"  
  
"But I'm the Avatar which means I am a _million_ times more willing to listen than any other bender. I _want_ to listen" Her eyes never once wavered. Asami's resolve did.  
  
"Then give us _rights_. Give us a seat of representation. Change the attitudes of benders" she pleaded, her shoulders shaking.  
  
"I'll try-"  
  
"No, you can't _try_. You have to _do_ it. This movement will only grow if you don't" Korra swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it" An explosion off in the distance reminded them of the larger on going battle. Asami bit her lip and stood up, her arm slipping from Korra's grasp.  
  
"I need to go help them. Please go back to Air Temple Island. Stay safe please" She bent down to grab her mask from the Avatar's hand and started walking to the nearest set of stairs. [Korra's hand on her arm brought her to a halt](http://gillywulf.tumblr.com/post/102289195404/beroberos-got-2000-followers-today-so-i-thought).  
  
"Don't go" she begged softly. Another explosion in the distance.  
  
"I have to"  
  
"No you don't. You could tell them that you couldn't blow your cover. It would be true enough, wouldn't it?" Her reply was met with silence and for a moment she wondered if Asami was genuinely considering it. Her face was suddenly full of the other girl, their lips pressed together in desperation and fear. It tasted like the end.  
  
"I love you too" Then blackness. When Korra came to, the fight was over and Tenzin was leaning over her, calling out her name. The fight had ended after metal bender police had arrived as reinforcements, scaring off the equalists. They had managed to arrest some but the numbers were few. When they showed her the captive ranks, she checked for Asami and wasn't sure whether or not it was relief she felt when she didn't see her.

Back at Air Temple Island she found herself alone at the gazebo, a far cry from not long before. The sun was setting too, another parallel to her first kiss with Asami. The sound of heels against the stone path were so quiet she wasn't sure she heard them at first. Then they clacked against the wood of the small structure and she knew who was with her.  
  
"Did anyone ask where you were?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the horizon. Asami came closer and stood next to her.  
  
"No one knows I'm here" Korra straightened up and stared Asami in the eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to avoid questions when I leave"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away. I can't openly fight with you nor the equalists, so I'm just going to remove myself from it entirely"  
  
"And you think that's a good idea?" Asami shook her head.  
  
"No but it's really the only option I have. The they'll kill me if they find out I'm in love with you. It's the ultimate abomination to them" The words hung heavy in the air. Korra knew it wasn't an exaggeration but that didn't make her want to fight it any less. She clasped the engineer's hand, unembarrassed of their clamminess.  
  
"Will you be back?"  
  
Because that was the real question. Was this the last of them? Was their short time together all she had? Asami squeezed her hand.  
  
"You'll see me again" She leaned down for a kiss, wholly different from all the previous ones. It was an apology, an admission, and a promise all in one. But how could that ever be enough. Korra watched Asami walk back the way she came and resisted the feeling that it was the end.


End file.
